


Undead and Tailpussy Chronicles

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: A ghoul and manticore corner you in a cave and compete for your affections.





	Undead and Tailpussy Chronicles

On request by Spazerz.

 

*waves hands* Hello m8 i came upp with another scenario  
A ghoul and a manticore threesome.But both of them ask you this question.Blowjob  or tailpussy?  
so whaddya think?.

 

Fetishes: blowjob, tailpussy, tailjob

 

Tags: mamono, monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, first-person, manticore, ghoul

 

Caves are scary.

 

You know that what your parents and relatives told you about caves was probably true, but what compelled you to go out and get lost in one? A dare. A stupidly accepted, moronic dare. Your friends just had to give you one when they wanted to go caving and you mentioned what your parents thought.

 

‘Oh yeah, the usual pussyfooting by parents, bro,’ your tallest friend said. He was huge, beefy, and muscular from working out every day. He was only scared of his girlfriend and pretty much no one else.   
Well, apart from the six other girls he was secretly meeting. ‘You want adventure, you gotta try a cave of any kind. It’ll be worth it.’

 

‘That’s right,’ said your other friend. He was slightly overweight, but with the kind of cute, chubby face girls loved to pinch and fuss over. You always thought girls were silly over him, but the way you had to   
be silly over girls to get them to go with you for a kiss in the basketball court kind of neutralised that. ‘They worry too much, all you have to do is keep your compass with you and follow any trails left by earlier spelunkers. They’ll usually leave arrows or similar tracking marks to show that they’ve already travelled this way. Follow your heart, pal.’

 

You took their advice to … well, to heart, and it’s made you lose your way completely. You rushed out of your home one evening, saying you had to rehearse lines for a play with a friend, and that you’d be back the next day. You didn’t even bother to hear your mother’s last-minute good luck wish.

 

Now you wish you had. It was quite likely you won’t be seeing them again soon. Even your annoying little brother who’d steal your crayons all the time – you’d gladly buy him every box in the shop if you came across him in this cave. 

 

Your lantern flickered and went out. You were left in the dark. At this point, you would have handed over your allowance to whoever could get you out of here. 

*********************************  
You kept walking in the darkness with no idea of where you are or which direction you’re headed in. This sucked. It sucked even more knowing that you could’ve avoided it if you’d just listened to your relatives.

 

You stumbled onward, hoping to find some kind of light. Or guidance. Someone else who was lost here too.

 

That was probably a bit mean to hope for, but you just needed some company now. 

 

Walking on for a few more minutes, you walked into a wall. You reached out and touch it, feeling the hard surface to see which side it leads. You ended up touching air after groping left a few times, and the   
same when you try finding your way to the right. 

 

Dammit. What kind of wall is a couple of feet wide?

 

‘Hello there,’ a raspy female voice spoke through the darkness.

 

You let out an involuntary yelp and felt the wall again, trying to feel upwards to see if there was a way up, like a ladder. Or you could just scale it. Your hands touched two large, soft prominences above the wall which felt like …

 

Breasts.

 

What kind of woman had breasts so far above your head you had to stretch both hands up to feel them?

 

‘Oh, I’m not a woman,’ said the voice.

 

A light flared behind you. The woman had lighted a brazier with a snap of her fingers. She moved forward into the light, and your heart nearly stopped. What were these kinds of things doing in caves?

 

She was seven feet tall, dwarfing you completely. Her eyes were cold and dead, like she wasn’t alive. Her teeth were sharp and deadly, and her tongue was really long. It was so flexible she could wrap it   
three times around her own throat, like she was doing now. You shuddered at the thought of her somehow chewing you apart with those chompers, or raking your flesh with the claws she was now raising. She sucked on her own finger, staring at you up and down.

 

‘Mmmmmm, so cute, so delicate,’ she hummed. ‘I’ll really enjoy keeping you. You know what I am, right?’

 

You did know. Your sweeping interest in necromancy and revival spells had led you to know what kind of non-humans used spells to revive themselves after death. Wights, Liches, Ghouls, Zombies, Pharaohs, Jiangshis, and Mummies were among the undead. They had already died, so there was no real point killing them again. They could all be revived by Liches, powerful necromancers who had their souls placed in secret containers. The containers were referred to as ‘phylacteries’. Anyone who could find and destroy them could ‘kill’ a Lich and render her body unable to repair and revive herself. She could be revived by another practicer of necromancy with great skill and care, but it was close to impossible otherwise. A Lich would have an army on her hands once she started using her dark magic, and as long as her phylactery was intact, she could never be defeated. Her powers and intimate knowledge of spells would allow her to resurrect any soldier of hers you knocked down and come after you again. Fighting them was a fool’s gambit.

 

Wights were the queens of the undead, able to lead and rally them, but without the power of a lich.

 

Zombies could be considered the mindless soldiers of the undead. They would use the sheer power of their numbers and not disregardable strength to pin down their prey and ‘eat’ them. The meaning of that had changed in centuries to sexually eating, but being made to pass out from an army of undead trying to get a piece of you was no joke.

 

Jiangshis were the hopping zombies of the undead. They had a talisman on their foreheads which could have spells or words written on them to make them act a certain way. You could make them lustful, vengeful, power-full (sic), or full of any other emotion and disposition you wanted. They looked clumsy and incapable, but their hopping and the speed with which they moved belied their appearance. Also called the ‘hopping vampires’, they could bring down any person they wanted and either rip him or her apart, or based on instruction, hold their victim down and rape them until they had no more strength left. The victim would turn into an incubus if male, and another jiangshi if female.

 

Ghouls were the super-soldiers of the undead. Capable of tearing and rendering anything to bits which was a threat, these undead were capable of taking on a legion of soldiers. Once upon a time, they could just whirl around like a tornado, shredding flesh and bone to pieces with those claws. Now, they shredded clothes and kept you pinned down as they had their way with you. It was no less scary though, you didn’t want to fornicate with a reanimated corpse. 

 

The ghoul grabbed your shoulder with surprising strength. Even though she didn’t seem to want to harm you, she could give a light squeeze and pop your shoulder out of its socket. The thought of what she could do to the rest of you was scary. Although she seemed more interested in ‘playing’ with you in a different sense.

 

‘I can see in your eyes you know who I am,’ the ghoul whispered, bringing her face close to yours. Her breath felt cold and clammy, like a corpse. Surprisingly, there was no sign of rotting in her face or body. Her breasts were huge and perky, and you couldn’t stop staring at them bouncing as she leaned towards your face. She was quite beautiful, actually. The transparent smock she wore outlined her lithe body perfectly. You saw the hint of hard, toned six-pack abs, and those thighs were really bulging with muscle. If she shook those wide, sexy hips at a door, you had no doubt it would crack down the middle and fly in opposite directions. Hell, she could probably break through multiple walls with those hips or legs. Her thighs and calves were left bared by the smock, her thick, strong calves flexing and popping with power. One kick from those could go through a stone column and send the broken bit right through a second, splitting them all apart. 

 

You raised your hand to touch her abs without realising it, and lowered it without making contact, blushing in shame at the thought of finding a corpse sexy. It was sick. Corpses should be dead and buried. Not in the form of a sexy amazonian woman towering over you and persuading you to sleep with her. Your reaction to her form didn’t go unnoticed.

 

‘Oh, see something you like?’ smiled the ghoul. She crossed her arms and placed her hands on the lower part of the smock. With one quick pull, it reached her large, perky breasts. She had a bit of trouble pulling them over those huge melons, but then they bounced wild and free as she got them over her bosom. The smock rose up over her neck and face, and then was pulled over her head and discarded on the floor like a rag.

 

You stared in amazement at the now naked ghoul before you. Her form was perfect. Even gorgeous. She noticed your eyes travelling over her form, and gave a wide grin full of promise as she stood in front of you, flexing those huge arms. Her biceps popped out of her arms and stood up like little mountains. Her breasts were really large, larger than any human. The six-pack of her stomach wasn’t even moving in and out, since she didn’t need to breathe. No wonder people avoided her or remained terrified in her presence.

 

‘Well?’ said the ghoul, wrapping her strong arms around your neck and pulling you closer. ‘If you can look, you can touch. Start right here.’ She tapped her nipple, and then pulled your head to her.

 

You felt your tongue drop out and slather drool all over her soft tit. Undead or not, her body felt cool and good to touch. It was disturbing how she didn’t breathe or lacked the normal warmth of a human, but she looked and felt amazing. You closed your mouth to stop drooling all over the floor and closed it around her breast. You started licking and sucking away at her fleshy little nub, enjoying how it hardened and stayed erect in your mouth. You sucked away on it for a while, then switched boobs. You ran your tongue up and down the entire length of that soft orb, loving how cool and smooth it was. You might have preferred a warm, soft teat in your mouth, but hey, a G-cup pair of knockers is a G-cup.

 

You covered her entire breast in soft, loving licks, feeling your dick rising. It was the entire cause of you losing your fear and inhibitions, and deciding to lay with this moving corpse. You didn’t feel any shame now though, just a desire to taste and enjoy her soft, delectable body. You went for the other tit again and covered it in a series of long, wet licks and soft kisses, enjoying how large it was. It took you longer to lick it, and there was more of those boobies to adore. At least, that’s what your lustful brain was telling you. 

 

The ghoul moved your head downwards. ‘Well, since you like my body so much, why don’t you explore what you tried to touch and were too embarrassed to?’

 

Your skin flushed a deep red. So she noticed. You brought your tongue down to those ripped six-packs, and began tonguing them like sweet candy. She wasn’t sweaty or dirty at all, fortunately, so you could enjoy the taste of each and every crevice and nook in her stomach. You licked along her belly button, pausing there to give it a few light kisses, and started making your way down to her wet pussy. You gave her slit a long, feathery-light lick, moaning at how good she tasted. She had a scent of honey and the taste of warm milk, despite it being quite cool from magic. She pulled your head as you were about to dive into that cunt. You let out a frustrated moan of longing, itching to drive your tongue deep into her folds and make her scream like you felt you would soon. She grinned, shook her head and wagged a finger at you like you were some naughty kid.

 

‘Naughty, naughty,’ she giggled. ‘Bad boys who dream of human women get retrained. And I’m about to do it.’

 

‘I was thinking of you, only you for now,’ you gasped.

 

‘And I’ll ensure you think of nothing else,’ she quipped. ‘For now, I’m going to suck your dick like I want. I should’ve reminded you about the fetish a ghoul has. It’s for licking, sucking, and nibbling anything in our mouths. We need the taste of hot seed down our throats. If we don’t get it … well, our man’s fingers, dry cock, toes, tongue – anything in our mouths works. You’ll see how much better a monster girl is than anyone else you might have slept with. And soon, you’ll yourself beg to stay with me.’

 

The ghoul kissed you on the mouth and stepped back. Her hands moved in a blur, and there were several slashing sounds. You cried out in fear, wondering if this was the end of your life after she teased you and got you to play with her body before she would drink your blood, but nothing happened. Your clothes fell to the floor, slashed into several tiny pieces. You gulped and tried to cover your modesty, hiding your hard cock behind your hands. The ghoul gave a sultry giggle and turned around. She flexed her powerful back and muscular buttocks at you, letting you see the back view of her glorious nakedness. She jiggled her buttocks a little, staying absolutely still and moving nothing else. You instantly sprouted a hard-on which was hard to conceal even behind both your hands, and let go for a while to see what she looked like. You absent-mindedly gave yourself a couple of strokes, moving closer to see all the ridges and indents in her quads and delts. Her calves tensed as she rose up on her toes, going back down and allowing her ass to bounce around like a beach ball. The fat in her sexy ass cheeks didn’t stop jiggling for a while even when she landed back on her feet. You swallowed hard and rubbed your erection, wishing the desire to cum hard all over that bouncy ass would go away.

 

The ghoul suddenly turned around and placed her hands on her hips. She caught sight of you stroking yourself to her sexy buttocks, and her ear to ear grin grew wider and lewder. Horrified and embarrassed out of your wits, you stopped stroking and whimpered. That was as far as you got before she flew at you, her strong arms and legs pinning your lean body to the ground and squishing her tits on your face.

 

‘Well, now that I know you like me, I’ll find out how much you like this mouth,’ she said, her sultry grin never fading. 

 

You blink and shiver slightly as the ghoul leaned down to kiss your nipple. She covered it in her spit, letting her long tongue wrap around it and bathe it in her cool saliva, before moving to your other nipple and giving it the same treatment. Your body seizes up and you moan quietly. The saliva had made your skin much more sensitive, and even the air blowing over your body was turning you on. She kissed down your stomach, pausing to eat out your belly button and leave a pool of her spit there too. She reached your cock, stiff and hard from all the earlier teasing. She looked up at you, seeing your pleading expression to do something about that erection. With a wink, she placed a soft, sloppy kiss on your cock tip, and leaned forward so her nose was touching your pee slit. She closed her eyes and sniffed, a pleased grin spreading across her face as she smelt what she wanted. Probably your spirit energy. With another gentle kiss on the tip of your cock, she took it halfway into her mouth, her eyes closed as she savoured the taste and feel of your dick going down her throat. She took it back out and started leaving sloppy kisses over every inch of your cock, making it twitch and you moan like a banshee. You begged her with tears in the corners of your eyes to let you cum, but she was too strong and too determined to tease the fuck out of you. She kissed and licked over every part of your cock, not taking it into her mouth and denying you the orgasm you needed so badly. You struggled and whimpered under her, wondering when the sweet torture would end.

 

There was a disturbance behind you. A few crashing and thudding sounds later, you hear something else burst into the cave where you are. You stare up at it. 

 

It’s what the encyclopedia in the Restricted Section of the library called a manticore. Six feet tall, neck, wrists and calves covered in soft fur, a flat, toned belly, and dressed in just a little triangle bikini which covered her nipples and vulva, the manticore paused as it saw you. Her eyes bulged in excitement and her long, flexible tail curved towards you, ready to squeeze every drop of energy from you. You’d read that manticores would attack men they liked and use that tailpussy on them for hours or days until they knew his composition. Then they’d place that wet, tight vagina around his package for the first time and milk him dry with it, becoming truly one with him. This one’s tailpussy was leaking warm juices and quivering in excitement.

 

‘Ah, well, I finally have this one after hours of searching,’ she said, sashaying over to you. Her big breasts and hips swung back and forth, accentuating her femininity and curves compared to the ghoul. She rubbed her own nipples and winked at you. ‘I think this tail of mine should be what you’re searching for, darling.’

 

‘Piss off,’ said the ghoul, giving you a long, wet kiss on the sensitive underside of your member. ‘I found him. And –‘

 

‘Oh all right, you overgrown Grim Reaper,’ said the manticore. ‘Whoever can make him cum better and faster gets him.’

 

‘Will do,’ snapped the ghoul, annoyed at being interrupted from teasing you. ‘You’re fighting the champion of oral here, little one. Watch and learn.’

 

She turned back to you and suddenly swallowed the entire length of your cock. You moan loudly, your hips bucked, and you tried thrusting into her mouth. Her hands held you down as she started bobbing her head up and down on your pubis, faster than a human and certainly wetter. Her saliva was cool and slick, and your hard cock easily found its way deep inside her throat. She moved her head up, letting your cock slip out, and then pushed it back down in one smooth motion, keeping your cock deep in her throat. She started coiling her tongue around your member and rolling it over all your sensitive spots, making slurping and sucking sounds as she teased you further. She was giving you enough stimulation to remain hard, but not so much that you’d cum. You moaned and gritted your teeth as you hoped she’d have mercy on you and let you blast your hot semen down her throat.

 

The manticore was standing off to the side, her paws rubbing against the triangle covering her vulva. She was wet and ready. The panties were dripping and had a patch of juices on them from her arousal. She clearly wanted to milk you dry as well, but was hoping the ghoul wouldn’t make you cum at all so she could.

 

‘Go on, little boy,’ she gasped, her soft paw brushing against her painfully erect little clit peeking out from the top of her bikini bottoms. ‘Cum for us, come for this ghoul-manticore twosome. Shoot your hot spunk down her throat, let her taste all that on the roof of her mouth. She wants it and you want release. Blow that hot spunk for us now, we want to watch your pearly seed fly into the air and come back down, messing up our faces. Or tits, or asses, or whatever you like seeing.’

 

Her dirty words gave you the strength to perform some limited thrusting into the ghoul’s wet mouth, your moans growing louder. The ghoul seemed to have sensed your need to cum hard, since she took her mouth off your cock with a wet slurp.

 

‘That’s right, your sperm is boiling up from your balls and I need it,’ she panted, drool falling from her mouth on your cockhead. ‘Cum in my mouth, as hard as you want. I love tasting and chewing that shit when it’s here.’ She hooked a finger in her mouth and pulled it apart, showing the wet, reddish interiors of her mouth. ‘I need this to turn white and pearly with your seed, so do it! What are you waiting for?’

 

She opened her mouth wide and dove back down on your cock, sucking and licking away. The manticore winked at you and ran her paw over those perky tits. Looking at them, remembering how the ghoul wanted you to stain her mouth, and half an hour of being denied your orgasm drove you over the edge.

 

Moaning loudly and thrusting upwards, you erupted into the ghoul’s mouth. Your hot seed spilled out in torrents, staining her mouth white as she wanted. Your hot, white cum flew into her throat, turning it white too, and spilled all over her tongue. The ghoul gave a contended purr and kept your cock in her mouth during the explosion, sucking away gently to ensure she didn’t waste a drop of that potent seed. She lifted her head and opened her mouth, showing you the volume of seed you shot inside her. She closed her mouth and swallowed your cum in one gulp, opening it again to show you it was gone. She leaned down and lifted your softening cock, her tongue coming out and wrapping around its length. She started licking it clean for you, getting rid of any spots of cum or the drops which didn’t go in her mouth. She licked your cum slit clean of all the whiteness, and let your cock drop back against your groin. You sighed with the release; it felt so good and energising. You couldn’t wait for her next performance.

 

The manticore moved forward again as the ghoul was wiping her mouth with a forearm to remove the cum stains on her lips. She straddled you and gave you a lewd, aggressive grin, her predatory instincts coming to the fore. Her tail rose up behind her, the opening covered in wet drool. A thick strand of her tailpussy juice flowed down from the tip and landed on your chest, leaving a small wet spot.

 

‘You found out about a mouth pussy, darling,’ she says in a sing-song voice, the tail going back down to find your cock. ‘And now you’ll see how tailpussy is better.’

 

‘Not right now,’ you moaned. ‘I just came, please have mercy!’

 

You felt a stab near your thigh. The ghoul rolled her eyes and continued eating the last droplets of cum from you. From your stab wound, you felt an intense heat and pressure spread outwards, filling up every inch of your body. Even though you just came, your cock was hard and proud again, ready to service them both. You stared in confusion.

 

Of course. Manticore venom. A potent aphrodisiac. And she just injected a whole spine into you.

 

The manticore reached behind her and pulled out the used spine, tossing it away. Her lustful grin filled her face as her tail started sliding over your cockhead, oblivious to your moans of ‘No … please …’.

 

‘You look more ready than anyone else could ever be, dearie,’ she said. And stabs that tailpussy on your dong. Hard.

 

You let out a yell as the tailpussy tightened around your cock, the milking motion feeling as tight and wet as the ghoul’s throat. She alternated between tightening and releasing that delicious tailpussy, and much to your relief, moving it up and down as well. The up-and-down motion is what you needed to cum, and hopefully she’d get it over with. She moved it back and forth over your cock, the slickness inside it giving it a smooth, buttery sensation to your cock which was about to make you explode again. You grabbed her tail and start thrusting inside it, moaning about how much you need to cum. Your cock slides in and out of that tail, never leaving it, and it even feels the same inside everywhere thanks to its tightness.

 

The manticore laughed at your insistent thrusting into her tail, her warm juices leaking out over your crotch. They started flowing down over your groin, drenching you. You dipped your fingers into the pool of tail juices and lift them to your mouth. You sucked them clean, gasping as your thrusts into her tail speed up, now very close. The manticore was smiling down at you, sensing your need and desire. She decided to bring you to the brink again.

 

‘Let it all out into my tail, dear,’ she cooed soothingly. ‘It’s all right, you can cum. My tail will take it all. You need this tight onahole to milk you dry, huh? Cover the whole inside in white and stain me forever. Go on. Do it. Fuck my tail with everything you have and cum in it.’

 

You felt your release bubbling up to the surface as she says ‘cum’. Your hips moved faster than ever, wanting to deposit every drop of the fresh seed the manticore venom was producing in you inside her. She ran her paw through your hair and whispered encouraging words to you, wanting nothing more than to feel a blast of white sticking to the inside of her tail and marking her.

 

Release hit you with a yell and gritting of your teeth, your hips giving one final thrust into her wet tailbox. You felt a warm load of your magically produced cum shoot deep into the folds of that wonderful tail, staining everything white. White filled your head and your mind went blank, your crotch slapping against her tail, several more shots of hot, creamy seed depositing themselves deep into her folds and probably travelling to her womb from there. You let out a cry of pure pleasure as your prolonged orgasm dies down, jets of spunk hitting her insides and sticking inside them. She moved her tailpussy away from you, your cock coming out with a wet schloop! You grunted as you feel the sensation of a raw member hit the chilly air, shivering in pleasure. 

 

‘So, what do you think?’ asked the ghoul, coming back from her reverie with her head resting on her hands. She moved beside the manticore, her hard abs glowing in the dim light. Her tits bounced as she walked over, her eyes fixed on your cock, then moving to your face.

 

‘That’s right, dear,’ smiled the manticore. ‘Which did you like best?’

 

‘Blowjob?’ asked the ghoul, inserting her finger in her mouth and sucking it like the tastiest lollipop cock anyone ever had.

 

‘Or tailpussy?’ asked the manticore, raising her tail over your chest and letting more tail juice out on it.

 

You didn’t have an answer. They were both amazing. The ghoul’s mouth reminded you of a wet pussy anyway, and that tail of the manticore’s was one of the best onaholes you’d ever had. You couldn’t wait to taste her juices from it directly like a little cup. It would surely be a taste to remember for the rest of your life.

 

The ghoul and manticore moved forward, the former’s breasts swinging over your face, and the latter’s hard nipples poking through her triangle bra. The sight almost makes you pop another one, though its hard with that tail-onahole having milked you already.

 

The ghoul and manticore finally sighed as you looked blank, unable to decide who was better. They lay on either side of you and cuddled you between them, giving your cheeks and nose gentle kisses. Their hands roamed your naked body, affectionately stroking your chest and rubbing your poor cock which they understood might feel imploded. 

 

‘It’s all right if you choose any one, you know,’ said the ghoul, though the look in her eyes betrayed her lie.

 

‘Yes,’ sad the manticore, but you could make out the sadness in her voice. ‘We understand if you have a preference and we won’t blame you for it. Tell us whom you want.’

 

Looking at the two beautiful ladies next to you, one undead and one a beastman, you felt a sudden upwelling of affection for both. There was no way you could abandon them both. You wanted both of them, and you would let them know how much they meant to you.

 

You threw your arms around both girls and hugged them closer. They looked puzzled and surprised for a moment, but relaxed into your gentle embrace. You leaned forward to both and kissed them twice, once on each cheek.

 

‘I can’t choose between either of you lovely girls,’ you told them. ‘You both felt amazing and made me feel really good. You both mean the world to me now, after finding me in this cave where I thought I was lost forever. I was scared, lonely and alone, and I thought I was done for. When you came along, I was scared and put off by your appearance at first, but you’ve shown me you’re affectionate and care for me. I read some strange stuff published by a fanatical group which called you monsters and abominations, and I no longer believe it. You’re two of the best women whom I know, and I don’t want to leave or abandon either of you.’

 

The manticore and ghoul lay still. You wondered if something had gone wrong and almost sit up, except that they’re still holding on to you.

 

‘Um, girls?’ you said, your voice cracking with worry. ‘I don’t want anyone else, and I didn’t think I’d be in a harem relationship, but I really can’t pick one of you to spend my life with, I need both –‘

 

The manticore and ghoul grabbed you in a bone-breaking hug and took turns kissing you on the lips. The ghoul grabbed you and pressed her mouth to yours, her tongue entering your mouth and almost fucking your throat with it like you deepthroated her. The manticore embraced you tightly, her lips forming a seal over yours and licking your teeth and lips gently. When she released you, her eyes were full of tears. You turned to the ghoul and see her wiping her eyes on her forearms, now that she doesn’t have sleeves.

 

’T-T-Thank you,’ sniffed the manticore. ‘Every last man I met must’ve been from that fanatical organisation. They always called me a monster and a furry bitch. I couldn’t understand what I’d done, and they heaped abuse on me for no reason at all. Those crazy people think we’re made of stone or something.’

 

‘Agreed,’ said the ghoul, looking up at you with teary eyes. She sniffled, and rubbed the tears away with both hands, but they kept returning. She gave up and kissed you on the nose, her hand affectionately stroking your back. ‘The men I’d met said since I was so big, I must be a giant idiot, bigger than anyone else they’d met. I tried to convince them I wouldn’t hurt them, I just needed a companion, but it was all Greek to them. Most went away laughing at my size and stature and said I should find a bigger douchebag for myself. I pretended to be tough, and my loneliness made me more aggressive, but it hurt so much on the inside. I just wanted someone to love and appreciate me for who I was.’ She leaned over and nuzzled her face to yours, your noses touching. ‘And I think I’ve found him.’

 

You smiled and melted into their embrace. It felt good having someone you could talk to, love, comfort, and of course have sex with. The most important part was finding someone to dispel your loneliness and despair, the way you’d felt when you were lost. These two would be perfect companions for you as they’d felt your pain. Their pain was worse and harder to deal with, but at least all three of you had reached an understanding. That was what would keep you together in good times, and in bad.

 

‘So, what should we do now?’ asked the manticore, yawning and stretching.

 

‘Take some rest, since our cute little husband won’t be up for another round of lovin’ yet,’ laughed the ghoul. ‘And then, we’ll have a proper threesome. Let’s huddle together and warm him up.’

 

Their soft bodies closed around you and hugged you tight, their embrace soothing you and lulling you to sleep. You knew you would be happy with them. The only problem could be trying to keep up with their sexual needs, though that venom was quite helpful. 

 

‘Husband’ … you pondered being that for a while, and then smiled. It was taken very seriously by mamono, and no one else could keep them happy or filled up like a man they loved. You felt sated and relaxed knowing you had your wives to love, and be loved by them forever. It was something which wouldn’t change. That stability gave you strength, warming you up from deep within. Things couldn’t be better than they were now. 

 

You looked over to the ghoul and manticore, leaning against your shoulders with their eyes closed. You pecked them both on the cheek and lips, and settled down to sleep. This would be a long and hard journey to reach full understanding with them, and also to find your way out of the cave, but with their strength and belief in you, and your support, there would be nothing you couldn’t conquer.

 

Except the dislike of caves. You were never going spelunking again, that was for sure. Even for a honeymoon or holiday with your cute new wives.


End file.
